


Longing

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drunk Sex, F/F, Femslash, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part was written for Prompt #8 - Regret @ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

It hadn't been worth it.

Alone in her room a week after the break-up Ruby regretted every moment she had shared with Regina. Cheating on Belle, violating their love, had ruined everything. Meaningless fucking that she hadn't been strong enough to resist had brought her here. Her heart was broken by her own failures.

 

 

Regina was disappointed.

She tossed the vibrator aside. The orgasm had been perfectly nice but it wasn't anything close to what Ruby could do with her clever fingers and sinful mouth. It wasn't satisfying. Contacting Ruby wasn't an option.

It was just sex, Regina told herself. She definitely didn't want Ruby for her easy smile or her adorable laugh. Absolutely not.

 

 

Belle had tried to cope, but it hurt. An all consuming constant ache that she couldn't soothe. She felt on the verge of tears all the time. She felt humiliated, betrayed and angry and many other emotions overwhelming everything.

She had no idea what Emma was drowning her sorrows about. They completely avoided the subject of their pains. But in the White Rabbit they'd gotten drunk enough so the pangs lost their spikes.

Once they'd stumbled into Emma's place they didn't speak. They acted. Fumbling and sloppy and uncoordinated. Mostly naked they made it as far as the couch, Emma went to her knees and pushed Belle's thighs apart.

Belle knew she'd regret it in the morning. She didn't care. The buzz alcohol and Emma's mouth on her cunt made the hurt dull enough to bear.


End file.
